One and the Same: Ciel's Journey to Ouran Academy
by TheVillianousNoble
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been summoned to Ouran Academy to investigate some mysterious kidnappings. While there, he joins the Host Club, where one of its members has been acting suspicious and appears to be trying to kill him. Things only get worse when his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, goes missing as well. Being rewritten in new account Breathofmadness
1. Chapter 1 - Only Time Will Tell

~Ciel's POV~

Lord Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive, was a very successful boy at such a young age. He was the CEO of the widely popular Funtom Company, a wealthy noble of supremely high standings, and even the personal Guard Dog of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria. Even at twelve years old, he managed to become more successful than many other nobles of his stature, and most definitely fulfilled the Phantomhive Family's role as the Villainous Nobles. He would do anything that the Queen asked him to, no matter how dirty or terrible the task may be, by any means necessary.

He was always joined by the head butler of his household, the infamous Sebastian Michaelis. Always clad in black, he always followed Lord Phantomhive like a shadow, always performing whatever task his master asked of him. He was the most trustworthy and loyal person you would ever meet, and possibly the most mysterious. No one knew of his past, or of his true identity as a fallen angel from hell… A demonic devil. He met Ciel three years previous, when he was being sacrificed for a cult ritual. They made a Faustian Contract, their symbols hidden behind eye patches and gloves, in which Sebastian must grant Ciel's greatest wish. In return for the Earls' vengeance for the tarnishing of the Phantomhive name, Sebastian would receive the young boy's soul.

Ciel couldn't help but allow flashes of disturbing memories from his time in the cult enter into his damaged mind as he sat across from his butler in the carriage. Sebastian and he were on their way to the destination of his next assignment from the Queen, this time in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. There, they must infiltrate the prestigious private school of Ouran Academy. According to the Queen's letter, kidnappings have been occurring within its walls, and he must stop them, and find the cause. She was not pleased with the way he took care of her previous assignment, having to do with child kidnappings surrounding the Noah's Ark Circus in the United Kingdom. He burned down the Baron Kelvin's manor, with the children still inside, without even a second thought. Not only that, but he hadn't been the same since. He lost a lot of weight, and his PTSD had gotten worse as well. The other servants were almost scared of him…

"Young Master?" Sebastian cut hard into the silence like a knife cutting through melted butter. "Are you feeling alright? We could always go back into London if you don't think that you can handle it."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyes slightly glazed over. "I'm fine, Sebastian, really. Just because of what happened at Kelvin's, doesn't mean that I have become any weaker than I was before. You know that yourself, you don't have to worry about my mentality."

"But, you know that I will be." Sebastian grasped Ciel's hands lightly, acting as moral support as the memory flashes continued. I really do care about what happens to you, Master, and please refrain from thinking otherwise. I shall be by your side, until the very end."

Ciel smirked, feeling shy from Sebastian's contact. He didn't let go until the carriage finally rolled to a stop, and the door was opened by a kindly-looking Japanese man. He smiled, and assisted them upon exiting. "Welcome, My Lord, to Ouran Academy. I trust that you will enjoy your tuition here, and I wish you good tidings on this marvelous day."

Sebastian handed the man the money as Ciel took a look at his surroundings. The green lawns were littered with beautiful cherry blossoms, with some petals littering the ground in a somehow fashionable manner. Ouran Academy had a large campus, with its walls painted with a lovely pink hue. There was even hints of lavender as well, giving off a flirtatious feel. There was a stupendous clock tower, trimmed with gold and its face shimmering like crystals. There was even a glorious fountain, despite the slightly disturbing statue situated in the centre of it, surrounded by neatly arranged lily pads.

Sebastian appeared by Ciel's side, fulfilling his role as his shadow. "Shall we enter, My Lord?"

Ciel took a deep breath, and nodded. It was time for his next mission, in Ouran Elite Private Academy. Would this turn out as badly as his previous kidnapping mission?

Only time will tell…


	2. Chapter 2 - Undercover

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel had to admit… Ouran Academy was definitely a beautiful school, designed specifically for students of the higher class. Of course, that included himself. The interior was just as grand as the exterior, keeping up with the theme of sultry pinks and tranquil lavenders. He even saw some of the students, who all were exceedingly gorgeous, and were all wearing a blue-purple uniform with the Ouran Academy crest over the heart. It was obviously quite a prestigious school.

He made it to the main office, Sebastian following behind him. His butler would be awaiting him at the hotel room during the day, as only students were permitted during regular hours. Ciel wished that he could have him with him, but of course that wasn't possible. Why was he so desperate to have him near? Fear.

Ciel was scared to be alone ever since his encounter with the Baron Kelvin, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Nightmares plagued his sleep, and even hallucinations graced him during the hours of daylight. It was enough to make anyone feel as though they were going mad. He thought about this as the aged secretary looked up at him, and smiled with yellow teeth. "Hello, My Dear. How may I assist you on this fine day?" she asked sweetly.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, a new student attending from London."

"Oh! You're the young Phantomhive that the staff has been whispering about! We have been expecting you, Young Lad. Please, do follow me for the moment. Your companion can wait out here if he likes."

Ciel nodded, and followed the woman into another room. She rapped on the door with her knuckles. "Mister Kazama? The Earl Phantomhive is here to speak with you."

"Let him in," called the man sitting at the desk at the end of the room. Ciel walked in, feeling small standing across from him. The man was a decent size, with a powder white beard and moustache, complete with hair sticking out above his ears. His glasses were pushed downwards, giving the impression of a librarian. "Take a seat," he boomed.

Ciel sat down, feeling intimidated but keeping his expression calm and collected as always.

"Now then, it is a pleasure to meet you, My Lord." The man started, watching Ciel with an intense glare. "I am the Vice Principal. My name is Zennosuke Kazama. Now, don't expect me to speak to you with formalities after this. Once you sign the papers, you are an official student, and will be referred to by your own name. Is that clear?"

Ciel nodded, liking the Vice Principal less and less as the meeting continued.

"Good. Now, as I understand, you are quite a smart young lad. You are the owner of the most successful toy company in the world, and also the youngest Earl I have ever met. You must be quite clever. Therefore, you will be placed in Class A, where the smartest students are placed."

"Thank you, Sir," Ciel replied, staying respectful.

"Yes, well, it's necessary. You're skill in academics surpasses many of our students." He leaned in close, only centimetres from Ciel's face. "I understand that you are the Queen's Guard Dog, as well?"

Ciel stared at him straight in the eye, showing no fear.

"Just one more thing I'd like to get across from you, understood? Do not, I repeat, DO NOT endanger any of the students in our facility. Queen's orders or no, Japan is not her domain." Mister Kazama handed him a binder and uniform. "Welcome to Ouran, your first day begins tomorrow at precisely nine o'clock."

Ciel walked out quickly, not liking how his situation was. He needed to investigate the students, it was the whole reason why he came to Japan in the first place. The kidnappings were serious after all, with the students being from wealthy families. He would have to lie low for a while, act undercover…

He strolled out of the office, signaling for Sebastian to follow him out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Anxiety

~Ciel's POV~

_Ciel followed the Baron Kelvin to the basement, pointing a gun at his head. Sebastian was behind him, holding back Joker. He couldn't figure out why, but the scene felt all too familiar…_

"_To be strolling beside you this way is really like a dream!" Kelvin grinned, causing Ciel to feel even more nervous anxiety than before. _

"_Enough of your idle chatter," Ciel snapped. "Take me to those children at once."_

"_K-kay. Sorry. Tee-Hee… But I'm so very happy. I've been full of regret ever since that day. I wondered over and over why I couldn't have been there by your side… On that day, at that place."_

_Ciel stared at him, wondering how someone could possibly develop an obsession over him like this. Kelvin seemed to know almost everything about him, which was very unsettling. He finally responded. "That day? By my… Side? What the hell are you going on about, man?!"_

"_I can't turn back time no matter how great my regret. But then I realized it!" Kelvin continued as the two children pushed open the door. Out of the corner of Ciel's eye, he saw Sebastian twitch ever so slightly. "That I can just do it over even if I can't turn back time! There! Feast your eyes!"_

_Ciel looked through the doors, and dropped his pistol in shock. Through those doors, was an exact replica of the cult, the place where he was punished and tormented for a whole month. The place where he was almost sacrificed… The place where he made the contract that saved him…_

"_It took me three whole years to prepare this," Kelvin said. "Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass three years ago!"_

_Someone grabbed him from behind, locking his arms behind his back so he couldn't fight back. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, but his faithful butler was nowhere to be seen. He was alone, for the first time in three years. He was forced onto the table, being strapped down by somebody in a grey hood. Ciel shouted and pleaded, but everyone in the room only laughed. The Baron had an obsessive grin on his face. More hooded figures surrounded him, and Ciel could've sworn that he saw one of them before…_

_The familiar figure raised a dagger, ready to pierce it into Ciel's skin. Tears streamed Ciel's face. What did he do to deserve this?_

"_Young Master… Young Master," a voice rang though the room. "Young Master, you must wake up."_

Ciel's eyes flew open, breaking out in cold sweat. He was in the apartment, the one they were staying in during their time in Japan. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get the dream out of his head. Why did the Baron Kelvin bother him so much?

Sebastian walked inside the room, and Ciel threw the sheets over his head. He didn't want anybody, not even his demon butler, to see him like this.

"My Lord? You should get ready soon," said Sebastian. "You have to be at Ouran Academy in approximately ten minutes."

"WHAT?!" Ciel shouted, yanking off the sheets and running into the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, breathing heavy and trying to calm himself down. He looked up at the mirror, barely even recognizing himself…

… He didn't feel ready for this.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wondering

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel's first time at private school was an absolute disaster. He had no idea what he was doing, he kept getting lost in all the hallways, and he even fell asleep during mathematics. He definitely wasn't a star student, even though he already knew everything he was being taught.

He didn't understand why he had to go through with all the classes. He learned all the material while being homeschooled by Sebastian, after all. He was only doing it so no one would suspect him. It was bad enough that he had to learn Japanese before he even came to the school.

Not only was he mad about this, but he was also annoyed with Mister Kazama. He didn't ask any of the students to show him around, so he was almost blind. He was placed in the high school division because of his academics, but he only ended up being the oddball. Because he was younger, shorter, weaker, and smarter than all the other students.

Ciel pondered this as the final bell rang. He was the first to leave the history classroom, where they were talking about different Chinese Dynasty's, stuff Ciel only would have cared about if he was in China, not Japan.

He wandered through the hallways, trying to find his locker. He realized that he was completely hopeless without Sebastian around to help him, but of course there was no helping that. He couldn't call on him either, or else Mister Kazama would kick him out for breaking the rules. He was alone on this case.

He kept walking, completely absorbed in his thoughts. He thought about the three servants, and what they were doing. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw smoke billowing from the manor when he returned, sparks flying in all directions.

He snapped back into reality, only to find that he was alone. He looked around, grumbling under his breath. All the hallways looked the same in this school, with the same pink tinted walls and lavender hues. Ciel glanced up, and noticed a sign written in clear Japanese. Luckily, he knew enough to understand it, 'Music Room #3.'

Ciel sighed, and went inside. He would stay in there for now, until a custodian or someone came by to help him. Some students stayed back after school, anyways. He shut the door behind him, not looking inside.

"Welcome!"

Ciel jumped, and looked back, only to find a group of Japanese kids smiling at him. One had blonde hair, with shiny purple eyes. Another looked a bit like Sebastian, with black hair, but with glittering glasses. There was another tall guy, but with short cropped hair. An extremely short kid was there was well, holding a small stuffed bunny. Finally, there was a set of twins, one smiling, and another glaring at him.

Ciel stared at them incredulously, wondering what he just got himself into.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shieru

**A/N – Hey! TheVillianousNoble here, and I thank you all so much for reading my side-story. Sorry for not updating in so long! I had to re-watch some Ouran episodes so that I could really get a grasp on the host clubs aesthetic.**

**BTW, this story comes from a skit that my friend and I did. However, the name of a certain OC has been changed which doesn't matter, since he hasn't really been introduced yet. Although I personally don't like OC stories, I like this idea. I suppose I just don't like ones where the main character is an OC, which I find a lot of people in the Kuroshitsuji universe do.**

**This chapter mainly gives a good description of the characters, so sorry if you find it boring, the next will be better… And I am NOT abandoning this story, I want to avoid doing that with any story.**

**Oh! And in case you were wondering, Haruhi will not be in this Fanfic. I might make a short where her and Ciel meet, but she won't be featured or mentioned in 'One and the Same.'**

**So, sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter!**

~Tamaki's POV~

'Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.' At least, that was always what Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club, always thought. But, he realized that it was very true when he saw who entered the Host Club doorway. A little boy, not much bigger than Honey Senpai, stood awkwardly in the doorway, a black eye patch covering his right eye with a single cord. Tamaki realized who it was right away, as the latest rumours throughout campus where about a London boy coming for a few weeks.

The boy, rumoured to be an Earl, was named Ciel Phantomhive. Upon first glance, he didn't look like much, but Tamaki sensed that there was more to him than what meets the eyes. He was truly an adorable child, with a sapphire eye and navy-grey hair, similar to the colour of Kyoya's eyes. He was at least 5'2", and easily less than a hundred pounds. He was supremely small and skinny, but still held himself in a supreme manner, the way a nobleman would. It was quite fascinating, as he never met a European since coming to Japan.

Ciel Phantomhive's eye looked over all of them, taking them all in. Tamaki Suoh himself had pale-blonde hair that he inherited from his French mother, with sparkling violet-blue eyes. His charming good looks were what made him so popular, but of course Phantomhive wouldn't have been able to sense his true personality. Being flamboyant, egotistic, and dramatic was his true personality, after all, even though he was the 'princely' type.

Next would be the Vice President, Kyoya Ootori. The 'cool' type, he had short black hair with grey-brown eyes. He even wore rimless glasses, which always gleamed at random moments. He acted like a puppet-master, controlling the Host Club aesthetic like a 'shadow king.' Tamaki only pretended to be oblivious, as Kyoya was doing a splendid job on his own. Kyoya is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. No one had as high a grade average as him.

The 'little mischievous devils' would probably be the next ones to receive attention. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were twin brothers, with Hikaru being the oldest. Both has auburn hair, with amber eyes, with the hair part being the main way to tell them apart in terms of appearance. When it comes to the personality of the two troublemakers, Hikaru was definitely much less mature than his younger twin, Kaoru. Not only that, but Kaoru handled situations much better than his twin. Tamaki noticed that lately, however, Hikaru has been acting strangely. More calculating? Colder? The president couldn't tell. But Kaoru didn't mention anything odd, so he wasn't obligated to take action as of yet.

Of course, he couldn't just skip over the 'boy-Lolita,' Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka. However, everyone called him simply 'Honey,' besides his silent cousin, Mori. The kid had honey blonde hair, with sweet brown hair. Honey was small and cute, and the oldest of the Host Club. People always found this hard to believe, as he acted like a child and carried around a stuffed bunny named Usa-Chan wherever he went. He enjoyed sweets with a passion, and loves all things cute and adorable. Honey was easily the most optimistic and innocent of the club.

Last, but certainly not least, was Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. Yet another member with a nickname, Mori was the 'wild, strong and silent' type. The cousin of Honey, he always protected him, along with the rest of the Host Club in any sort of physical situation. He barely ever spoke, but Tamaki personally believed that the tall guy had the biggest heart of the whole club. Along with his personality, his looks also made him popular, with his spiky black hair and dark grey eyes.

Tamaki snapped out of his daze, and saw that Ciel Phantomhive was still there, looking very nervous. The president smiled, taking a few steps towards him. "Hello, are you who I think you are?" he asked him in clear Japanese, wondering if the Englishman would understand.

Ciel looked down at his feet, looking even more anxious than he already was. Tamaki understood how he felt. Being from France, it took him a while to master Japanese when he moved in with his dad. His English wasn't the best, as he knew most French, but he decided to give it a shot.

Tamaki laughed lightly, winking. "It's okay," he said in English. "You don't have to know clear Japanese. So, do you know your Japanese name?"

Ciel sighed a breath of relief, looking greatly. "Umm… Shieru Fantomuhaivu?" he sounded hesitant.

"Shieru, huh? Okay, that's what we will call you." He turned over to the Host Club, who was waiting patiently. "Everyone! This is Shieru!"

Kyoya stepped up, glasses gleaming and clipboard in hand. Luckily, he knew well enough to speak to the boy in English. "So you're Phantomhive, then?"

The boy nodded, his eye narrowed slightly.

Tamaki grinned. "A noble… Hey! You would be a great addition to the Ouran Host Club! Basically, all you have to do is entertain rich girls with way too much time on their hands. It will give you a chance to meet more students, and you can realize your true potential! What do you say?"

Ciel, Shieru, watched him, a small smirk forming on his porcelain face.


	6. Chapter 6 - 'Friends'

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel stared at the blonde in fascination, a plan formulating in his prodigal mind. A Host Club, where students, particularly high schoolers, were entertained… For having too much time on their hands? He decided to let that fact slide, as this was a rich kid's school, and had different rules from the school that his predecessor, Vincent Phantomhive, told him about. Japanese Ouran Academy will obviously have great differences when compared to Weston College.

He looked the boy in the eyes, surprised to find rare blue-purple eyes. They indeed matched his visible personality, and Ciel found himself wondering if it matched his true mindset as well. The boy had a talent for reading people, but this seemingly happy president had him baffled.

The president himself obviously wasn't the smartest guy in the club. He had no idea that Ciel was actually planning.

The boy smirked, his eye shimmering. "Sure, I'll join. I think it'll be great to get to know more of the students during my stay."

The president smiles. "Brilliant, Shieru! Okay, my name is Suoh Tamaki, but you can call me Tamaki-Senpai. The others are Ootori Kyoya, the Hitachiin brothers, and Hani-Senpai and Mori. Welcome to the club!"

Ciel nodded, waving and smiling slightly at all of them. Some looked confused, as if it wasn't custom for them to be waved to, but the others waved back excitedly. Ciel couldn't help but notice that one of the brothers, Hikaru Hitachiin, kept glaring at him with creepy amber eyes. It was unsettling, worse than during those times Sebastian sometimes stared at him as if he was a meal, which he was, but it didn't make him feel any bit better.

After a moment of a staring contest, Hikaru's brother, Kaoru, distracted him with some sort of conversation. Kyoya stepped in front of Ciel, holding his clipboard as his glasses flashed harshly.

"Let's see… Your name is Ciel Phantomhive, Shieru Fantomuhaivu in Japanese. You are thirteen years old and the CEO of the Funtom Company. You are a prodigy when it comes to intelligence, which caused Mister Kazama to place you in the high school division. You come from Great Britain, and are here because of some business with the queen of England, Queen Victoria. Am I correct?"

Ciel stared, sweat cool on his neck. Why did this guy know so much about him? He was starting to regret his decision. He nodded, choosing to be honest to his new 'friends.'

**A/N – I hate writing short chapters, but the beginning of this story will have a lot of them.**

**I have been meaning to update for a while, but I never had a chance! I have to update my other story every day! Sorry…**

**Leave a review, and I hope to see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Noble

~Tamaki's POV~

After Shieru left, claiming that he had to hurry before his butler got worried, Tamaki stayed back with Kyoya to prepare for the next day. It would most definitely be interesting, with a new host coming into the picture. Now, he just needed to come up with a creative theme to set the mood for the newcomer, dark and mysterious, with a hint of concealed kindness that ladies just die for. Business will be booming with an Englishman joining.

Hikaru walked over to Tamaki, his amber eyes glowing dangerously. "What the hell are you doing, Senpai? He'll just mess everything up. Are you really that stupid?" he asked, his expression sour and voice like bitter poison.

Tamaki sighed, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I think it'll be a benefit to the Host Club. I mean, didn't you see him? He's adorable! The girls will LOVE him! We will teach him to be a proper host, so nothing bad will happen. I think I'm making the right decision here."

"Boss, I'm telling you. Like Kyoya said, he works for the freaking QUEEN OF ENGLAND. He can ruin us, he's probably on a mission to bomb Ouran Academy and you're just letting him prance on in like it's no big deal…"

"Hikaru, shut up," Tamaki interrupted him. "I am the president, my word is final. Deal with it, alright?"

Hikaru stalked away, huffing. Tamaki muttered under his breath in French, in the hopes that the other Host Club members wouldn't be able to interpret what he was saying. Miraculously, it worked, and no one came near him as though he was radiating irritation.

Tamaki just couldn't get why Hikaru despised Shieru, Ciel, so much. Sure, the kid worked for the Queen, but that didn't make him a bad person, did it?

He straightened, his eyes widening, He just had the perfect idea, as to what type of host Shieru would be.

The 'noble' type.

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel used his key to open the door to the hotel. He ended up having to walk there, as Sebastian was held up by the police before discovering that carriages needed to be registered.

"Greetings, Young Master," Sebastian smiled, taking off Ciel's coat. I trust that everything went smoothly?"

Ciel nodded. "Indeed. I have found a way to successfully get closer to the students without seeming overly suspicious. It's not preferable, but it'll most likely get the job done sooner."

"Oh?"

"Yes, not that you'd really care, I suppose. A rich man's club, where they spend their free time entertaining young women. I'll use this to get closer to the Host Club, which they are called, and try to get information out of the ladies as well. We'll be able to charter a boat back to London in no time at all."

Sebastian smirked. "Whatever you say, Young Master."

**A/N - Hey! And thank you for the continued support this story has been receiving!**

**From now on, chapters are going to be longer, I promise! Now that this stuff is all out of the way...**

**Well, that's all, leave a review, and I'll see y'all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hell

~Ciel's POV~

Bells clanged from a short distance as Ciel dashed to his science class. He overslept, as Sebastian had already left for his own 'assignment,' even though the master had no sweet clue what it even was.

He made it just in time, as he clunked himself into his desk, breathing hard. The teacher wasn't even there yet, which was lucky for him.

"Hey, you're the new member of the Host Club that came in yesterday. Shieru, right?" Ciel looked over, only to find Kaoru Hitachiin, one of the red-haired twins. He was obviously the nicer and calmer of the two, as his brother Hikaru, looked almost… angry. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the younger English boy, with his teeth gritted and fists clenched. If looks could kill, Ciel decided, Hikaru Hitachiin would most certainly have been the one to cause his downfall.

Ciel faked a smile, as he had forgotten long ago how to genuinely smile joyfully. "That's right."

Kaoru held out his hand, and Ciel shook it in a friendly matter. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm glad to know you're in our class."

"As am I!"

"Okay! Class will now begin!" A familiar voice boomed, overwhelming the class as everyone instantly became silent. Ciel looked up to the front of the class, only to find his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, in his tutor outfit and glasses, no less. The master sighed, realizing what Sebastian's 'assignment' really turned out to be.

"Hello! I will be substituting for your regular teacher, Mister Kururugi, until further notice. My name is Mister Michaelis, and I shall act as your substitute science and physical education teacher. Please open your textbooks to page 229. We will begin learning about chemistry. Now, to start off, who knows the man who was the first one to arrange the periodic table of elements?"

The class was quiet. Ciel knew the answer, of course, he was considered a prodigy by many. But, he couldn't risk looking too smart to the other students, lest they get suspicious. It was bad enough that he was upgraded to higher grades, he didn't want to be the smart aleck of the class.

His eyes cut over to Hikaru, who was still staring at him with hatred in his eyes. What the actual hell was his problem? Ciel didn't do anything to make him angry at the boy. It annoyed him, how he couldn't figure out what was going through Hikaru's mind.

"Come on, don't be shy," Sebastian chided.

Hikaru scowled, standing up. "I think I know the answer, Mister Michaelis."

"_Yeah, whatever,"_ Ciel mumbled, barely audible. Though, apparently, Hikaru Hitachiin was able to hear him loud and clear.

"Shut up, stupid new kid! Why don't you just go to hell!?" Hikaru shouted.

Ciel's eye simply widened as everyone in the class gasped. Sebastian, Mister Michaelis, looked stunned, but Ciel knew that he wasn't going to act on a student while posing as a humble teacher.

The earl looked up at Hikaru, smirking. "No need to shout, Hikaru-San. I assure you that there is no need for you to worry about my afterlife, either…"

"SCREW YOU!"

It was then that Sebastian finally decided to intervene. "Mister Hitachiin, what did you just say?" His voice sounded cold.

"I told the bastard to screw himself! Why the hell is he here, he's an Englishman! He'll ruin everything!"

Ciel stood up, his hands raised in surrender. "Hikaru-San, please, calm down…"

Kaoru joined him, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder with his eyebrows furrowed. "Hikaru, what has gotten into you lately?"

Hikaru pushed Kaoru away, but not hard, as if he cared whether or not he was injured. "Get out of here, before I make you!"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian shouted, causing Hikaru to flinch. "HITACHIIN, SIT DOWN BEFORE I FILE FOR YOUR SUSPENSION. THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Hikaru sat back down, scowling more than he did before. As Sebastian drawled on with his lesson in an irritated tone, Ciel leaned over to Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru-San, are you okay?"

Kaoru nodded, looking wistful, and leaving Ciel with a formulating theory.

**A/N – Hey! I really want longer chapters, but it just isn't working out for this particular story, sorry about that.**

**Thanks to those who have been giving this story so many positive reviews, please leave more and fell free to give me constructive critiques! **

**See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dodgeball

~Sebastian's POV~

Sebastian pulled his bright red whistle out of his pocket, scanning his next class. It was Ciel's class yet again, but instead the boy had to suffer through gym class. Judging by how all the other students were taller and more muscular than the short and scrawny teen, Sebastian was glad that he was placed to teach this class to protect his master the best he could.

The main one that the demon was worried about was the red-head Hikaru Hitachiin. He could sense something strange about that kid since he first laid eyes on him and when his stench first graced his nostrils. Of course he only got even more suspicious after he lashed out at Ciel. It took all of Sebastian's willpower to not kill the spoiled rich kid on the spot, or to painfully devour his soul.

Sebastian cleared his throat, raising his hands as the adolescents quieted down. "Okay, class! Today you will be playing an old-fashioned game of dodgeball! You know the rules, you've been playing this since primary school. Now, pick your teams! Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are the team leaders!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the students shouted, as Hikaru and Kaoru moved to opposite sides of the centre circle.

"You go first, brother," Kaoru said in a loving matter, obviously caring for his sibling despite the class dispute earlier.

Hikaru nodded, sneering coldly. "Fine then, I pick him." He pointed to a student that Sebastian wasn't fully acquainted with. The butler posing as a teacher couldn't understand that Japanese kid. Was he trying to be a bad boy? It was rumoured that ladies were into that kind of guy, but Sebastian thought that his attitude was ridiculous.

Kaoru pursed his lips, scanning the class until his eyes rested on Ciel. "I pick Shieru."

The devilish Hikaru burst into laughter. "HIM? Sheesh, you're going down, Kaoru."

The youngest twin let tears form in his eyes, as he covered his face with his slender-fingered hands. "But, Hikaru… Don't you have faith in me…?"

Hikaru sighed softly, his hand reaching out to Kaoru's chin. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, please forgive me."

Sebastian huffed. "Okay! Thant's enough now! Pick out the rest of the teams and let's begin!"

~Ciel's POV~

The game was on, and Ciel was glad that he was still alive.

The bloody older Japanese kids were murderous, Ciel wouldn't have been surprised if they ate the bodies of their victims for dinner with a cup of fresh blood in their afternoon tea. They probably had enough muscle to even take down Sebastian, his devil butler, in a dodgeball match.

Really the only thing that kept Ciel on his feet was his speed. Even though he didn't participate in much physical activity, he was used to having to run quickly over the years as the Queen's Guard Dog, and Sebastian helped him gain good reflexes for dangerous situations. Some of the other students weren't so lucky, however, as Sebastian had his back turned to the game trying to revive one student that had a bruise blossoming on his cheek and another that was knocked out.

How so? Hikaru, and his prime teammate, Saske Morinozuka. A distant cousin to the Host Club member Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka, according to Kaoru. It was the two of them versus Hikaru and his partner, and the odds weren't necessarily in their favour.

"Shieru, look out!" Kaoru shouted, as Ciel snapped out of his daze and ducked in time for an incoming ball-of-terror-and-death, curtesy of Saske. They seemed to be targeting him in particular, but he couldn't tell if it was because of Hikaru's hatred of him or because he didn't want to hurt his brother.

Saske was cracking his knuckles, eyeing me like it time for my slaughter. I couldn't help but wonder if he was really human. If he was, he certainly wasn't from a rich kid community where they are taught to be gentle to girls and not to beat them with dodgeballs.

"Kaoru," Ciel called. "Let's g—"

A ball slammed into his stomach. He sat down hard on the gym floor, causing Hikaru and Saske to laugh hysterically. His eyesight became fuzzy, and he felt like a grim reaper just stabbed him with a death scythe. He didn't know that anyone but Sebastian could possibly throw that hard.

"Shieru, duck!" Kaoru yelled, saving me again as Ciel rolled away from a ball whizzing past me. It hit the back wall, creating a sound louder than Grelle's chainsaw.

"Hey!" Ciel scowled at Hikaru and Saske. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

Hikaru smirked at me, tilting his head while wearing an expression of pity. "What's wrong, Fantomuhaivu? Can't take a game of dodgeball, you stuck up nobleman?"

The way he sneered at Ciel sent a chill down both his and Kaoru's spine. Kaoru stood up, legs shaking as he looked at his brother directly in the eye. "Hikaru, what's gotten into you? You're usually so much calmer—"

"Deal with it, Kaoru," Hikaru interrupted him. "This is the real me, but you just didn't realize it 'til now!" He gripped the dodgeball in his two hands tightly, throwing straight at Kaoru, who was frozen on the spot in shock. Ciel wanted to call for Sebastian, but knew that it would just blow his cover.

Acting impulsively, he dashed in front of Kaoru, the comet of a ball hitting him square in the chest. He flew the length of the court and smacked into the back wall, sliding down the concrete bricks and slamming head on the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dare

~Sebastian's POV~

Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked back at the remaining players. Hikaru and Saske were grinning on the left, while Kaoru was leaning over Ciel, who was lying limply on the ground. Eyes flashing, he ran over to his master.

The damage was worse than he thought. While the wall didn't get affected, Ciel definitely took the blow. He was limp on the tiled floor, blood pouring from his head as his breathing turned shallow. Sebastian felt an ache in his left hand, where his contract symbol is concealed by a white glove. How could he have let his master get a serious injury like this? It was unforgivable for a demon butler such as himself.

He glared at Kaoru. "What. Happened. Here." He snarled through gritted teeth, unable to contain his growing anger.

Kaoru had tears in his amber eyes. "I-it was Hikaru, he was aiming the ball at me and Ciel sacrificed himself. I'm sorry, Sensei, I should have took action—"

"It's not your fault, calm down," Sebastian reassured him, turning Ciel over so he was on his back. The damage was hidden well by his hair, but his body is limp, meaning that he was completely knocked out. At least he was somewhat breathing. Sebastian stood up, picking up Ciel bridal style, and placing him in Kaoru's arms. "Take him to the school nurse, immediately, he may have a concussion from this."

Kaoru nodded and walked out of the gym as quickly as he could, nearly running thanks to how light Ciel was.

Sebastian took a deep breath, and turned to look at Hikaru. His eyes were wide, as if he didn't mean for it to happen. He walked calmly to him, towering over the teen thanks to his monstrous height.

He grabbed Hikaru by the front of his shirt, leaning his mouth close to his ear.

"If you dare hurt that boy again," he snarled. "I will kill you, understood?"

"Why would you freaking care?" Hikaru chose the worst time to be sassy.

Sebastian pulled his face away, his ruby eyes shimmering harshly. Hikaru's eyes widened, and that was when the butler realized his gravest mistake: he revealed his true identity… as a devil.

Acting on pure impulse, Sebastian tossed Hikaru Hitachiin to the opposite side of the gymnasium, receiving gasps from the students and a low groan from Hikaru, who managed to remain conscious.

He strolled over to the student, eyes narrowed. "Come with me, we're going to have a safe, adult talk." He grabbed Hikaru's wrist, and marched out of the classroom, muttering "class dismissed" as he exited.

~Kaoru's POV~

Kaoru sat on a chair next to the table Ciel was laid at, watching as the younger one was being assessed by the doctors employed by the Ootori family, thanks to his friend Kyoya from the Host Club. While he was worried about the newest member, he was more worried about his older devilish brother, Hikaru.

He had been acting strange for the past few days, that's for sure. Being more independent, even demanding that he no longer slept in the same bed as Kaoru. Now the youngest was cold, numb, and alone. He hated this new persona that his brother put on. It was bad enough that he isolated himself like he did in middle school (that time, with Kaoru), now he was injuring students as well.

"Mister Fantomuhaivu will be just fine," one of the doctors declared. "We treated his cuts, and his bruises will fade over time. We gave the gash on his head stitches, he just needs to be more careful from now on."

"O-okay," Kaoru mumbled, breaking out of his daze as the doctors swarmed out.

Once they were gone Kyoya strolled in, glasses flashing and clipboard in hand. "So, will he be ready for his first time as a host?"

Kaoru fiddled with the hem of his shirt, nodding. "I believe so, tell Tamaki to make everything perfect for the noble, shadow king."

~Sebastian's POV~

Sebastian and Hikaru were now in the hallway, with the devil emotionless and the student trembling. This kid may have been a total psycho, but he was still young, just a few years older than Ciel.

"Why did you do that?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms.

Hikaru took a deep breath through his nose. "That brat is going to cause trouble, don't you see, Sensei?"

"I can't seem to understand what you mean." Sebastian pressed the boy up against the lockers. "Listen here, that 'brat' is my master, and if you DARE to touch him again, I will kill you."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "It's you then."

"Wha-?"

"GRELLE!"

That was when Sebastian's vison dissolved into black.

**A/N – Hey, long time no see!**

**I've been busy doing other stuff, sorry…**

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Who

~Ciel's POV~

When Ciel finally opened his eyes, his head throbbing like never before, he was surrounded by girls.

Shouting out abruptly, Ciel sits up abruptly, receiving giggles from just about six young ladies in expensive-looking bright yellow dresses with pink bows. They all had flawless skin and shiny hair, along with perfectly applied makeup to enhance their beauty. They couldn't take their eyes off of him, whispering to each other in difficult-to-understand Japanese. Looking around the room, Ciel realized where he is: Music Room #3, location of the Host Club.

"Um… Hi?" Ciel said, staring at the girls with a narrowed eye, as the other was concealed by his eyepatch.

"Shieru! You're awake!" Tamaki ran over, tousling his hair in a playful manner. "Heard about what happened, you okay?"

Ciel blinked, memories of the wretched and deadly dodgeball game returning. Suddenly, he whips his head around, only to find that Sebastian wasn't around. Neither was Hikaru. Kaoru was here, however, looking alone with a crowd of ladies invading his personal space.

"Um, where's Hikaru?" he asked.

"Probably at Kazama-Sensei's office, being told off for freaking knocking you out," Tamaki spoke in English for Ciel's convenience. "Kaoru brought you to the nurse's, then here. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Do you know where I can find Michaelis-Sensei?"

"He disappeared around the same time as Hikaru, but I'm sure he won't be fired for what happened. Anyway, since you're at the host club, your job is to entertain! Good luck Shieru, the official 'noble type' of the club!" Tamaki tossed a red rose to him, winked, and walked towards a group of ladies on the other side of the room.

Ciel sighed, hoping that the day will soon be over.

~Sebastian's POV~

Sebastian opened his eyes, only to find himself chained to the wall, unable to move or escape.

The room he's in is dark, the only light coming from the bottom of the door in front of him. He could sense others are in the room with him, none of which he recognized the scent of.

_Good, so the Young Master hasn't been captured._

_But, how was I captured of all people?!_

Someone whimpered next to him. Glancing over, he realized it's a red headed boy with the typical Ouran uniform.

"Excuse me," he said gently. "Who are you?"

The boy looked up, his bang parted to one side. He looked familiar, though something was different…

"I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin…"


	12. Chapter 12 - Kidnap

~Hikaru's POV~

_Before…_

Hikaru woke up early in the morning the day after Halloween. He was up all night eating candy with his brother, and now he felt incredibly sick. He looked over at his sleeping brother, Kaoru, hoping the adorable sight would lighten his mood. But today even his gently little brother couldn't help him feel better.

The maid pushes the door open and sticks her head in. He was still in bed, shirtless with messy hair.

"Hikaru, you must start getting ready for school, breakfast is downstairs."

"Sure thing."

Hikaru rubbed his eyes, stretching as he opened the curtains. Even with light flooding inside the room, Kaoru still snoozed on. Smirking, Hikaru leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up."

Kaoru groaned, immediately shielding his eyes from the scorching light from the window. Hikaru thought he looked innocent and cute, but today, there were heavy bags under his little brother's eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked nervously.

Kaoru coughed, shivering. "No…"

"Don't come to school today, I'll get the maids to take care of you, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts," Hikaru interrupted him, smirked as he kissed his nose. "I'll see you when I get home from school."

Hikaru put on his uniform and walked out of the house, dreading to have to go a whole day without his brother at his side.

Little did he know that would be the last time he'd see Kaoru for a long, long time.

School is actually a ten-minute walk, but he never told anyone that, and neither did Kaoru. After passing a couple of houses and taking right, he could see the glistening pink walls of Ouran Academy. While he loved the school, and of course the amazing host club led by King Tamaki, he couldn't wait to go into the real world. He and Kaoru, together, free of the annoyances of homework and dramas of entertained single-minded women. Though he still enjoyed every second of the 'show' they put on as the devil twins.

He walked into the school, sighing, already feeling incredibly lonely. Time ticks by slowly. It would be easier if he had work to do, but of course classes just dragged on, and there was no host club session today. Finally, school was over, and he almost runs out of the school, dashing past the expensive limos that carried other students.

Kyoya offered him a ride home, as the city wasn't a very safe place to travel alone, but Hikaru declined his offer. Sure, the ride would be quicker, but he wasn't really a fan of Kyoya's over-achieving family.

As he walked down the street, a vehicle pulled up beside him, blocking his path. The man inside had his hood pulled up, hiding his hair, but the face looked ridiculously familiar.

"Hey, you need a ride home?"

Blinking, and not thinking completely straight, Hikaru nodded.

The man opened the door, and Hikaru climbed in. The man immediately started driving when he closed the door yet again.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"So you're a student at Ouran?" he said, not answering the question but smiling and friendly. I'm wearing my bright lavender uniform, the crest gleaming.

"My cousin goes to Ouran. Do you know him? Saske?"

"Oh, yeah, I know Saske," Hikaru muttered, remembering the ugly and fat kid who used to make fun of Kaoru. "Turn here, that's my street."

"I need to go to my house for a minute to get some money," he said.

Hikaru started breathing heavily, thinking about how weird the situation was. The man pulls into a driveway for a house rather close to the school, with a neat backyard, yet a tiny building for a home in such a rich neighbourhood.

"I'm going to get my money—I'll be right back," he said.

He's back in a minute. "I have something I want to put in here. Can you help me move it?"

"Okay," Hikaru replied, wondering why the man made such an effort to hide his hair. He walked to the back door, stepping inside the shack.

That one step would end up being one of the worst mistakes of his life.

The man locked the door behind them, and Hikaru started to panic, trying to find a way to escape.

"I need to go home!" he shouted. "My brother is sick!"

The man tackles him, holding down his limbs. Hikaru couldn't move, and he was fighting back tears.

"Get off me! Get away from me!" he screamed.

The man put a pillow over his head, yelling at him to shut up. Hikaru could feel chains being wrapped around his arms and legs, and the panic was overwhelming.

"Who are you?" Hikaru demanded, trying to sound tough to his kidnapper.

The man started laughing, and pulled back his hood. Hikaru gasped, screaming.

The man looked just like Kaoru and him, a triplet, an identical copy.

"I'm Saburo Hitachiin," the man announced, grinning like a madman. "No, actually, I'm _Hikaru Hitachiin_."

That was the moment when Hikaru became a captive, and Saburo started posing as him. Hikaru felt helpless, trapped in chains in a shack that was connect to the school though a tunnel from the basement. He didn't know if Kaoru was still alive or not, but he prayed that he was safe, and that someone would find him eventually.

A week later, a man in black joined him…


	13. Chapter 13 - Follow

**A/N – Ah I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Christmas break and then midterms happened XD**

**Anyway, sorry for such a long wait and here's the next chapter!**

~Sebastian's POV~

Sebastian stared at the red-head, stunned into shocked silence. He could sense that this boy, who radiated the soul of a caring yet feisty teen, was indeed telling the truth, but there was obviously a piece of the puzzle missing. If Hikaru was here, tied up and sitting in front of him, then who was the Hikaru upstairs? _With Ciel_?

"But Hikaru Hitachiin is upstairs," Sebastian countered, narrowing his blood red eyes at the boy with amber eyes.

The boy looked as though he wanted to scream. "I would never do anything like this! Kidnapping people, and whatever the hell else he's been doing posing as me!" He spoke in rapid fire Japanese, and Sebastian was glad for his language ability. "My brother is possibly in danger with that guy, the both of them even sleeping in the same freaking bed! I think about it, every single time that sick man comes down here, when he talks about what he and Kaoru did that day. If I could, I'd kill him!"

Sebastian was surprised at the boy's sudden burst of anger. He mused at how different each human was, how their personalities and reactions to different situations differed. "Don't fret," he replied. "I believe you. Your brother is fine."

"How do you know that? Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family from England. My master and I came here on the Queen's request to investigate some kidnappings occurring at Ouran High School. My master has managed to join the Host Club and is probably there now, alongside your brother and doppelganger."

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God he's okay. I hope your master is okay, too. If he's a detective, then that guy will definitely be after him."

"I noticed, that's why I've somehow been captured as well."

Hikaru nodded, scowling at his bonds. "We have to get out of here to rescue them! There are other captives here, too! They're in the other room."

"Normally that would be a simple task for me, but it appears that these bonds have been charmed to be unbreakable. What are they made out of?"

Hikaru shrugged, looking defeated. Sebastian observed the metal surrounding his limbs and stomach, suddenly coming to a sickening conclusion.

Hikaru's doppelganger was working with the grim reapers, the Shinigami.

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel didn't realize how exhausting entertaining girls really was. All they wanted to do was pinch his cheeks with squeals and ask him questions about his life, which was officially the hardest thing he had ever been through. No questions asked. At one point, Hikaru did return, glaring at everyone in his path with dead eyes, whilst still managing to remain cool and collected in front of customers.

Finally, Ciel decided that enough was enough. Even with Sebastian gone, he would have to continue with the investigation without him. Once the Host Club meeting was over, and everyone began filing out to leave, Ciel followed behind Hikaru, who went in a completely different direction from everyone else. Taking a deep breath, and checking to make sure his gun was still in his pocket for emergencies, he stalked the red-head, keeping a safe distance to avoid being caught.

Hikaru turned a sharp corner, and Ciel followed, peering around to see where he would go. Suddenly, Ciel felt a breath on his neck, along with a tap on his shoulder.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a voice asked him in slow and clear Japanese.

**A/N – Not as good a cliffhanger but I don't want this to be a jumbled chapter so I'm leaving it off here. I hope you all have wonderful days/nights! :3**


	14. Chapter 14 - Missing

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel let his hand wander to his back, where his gun was tucked discretely in his back pocket. He turned around quickly, pointing the gun at the person behind him, turning the safety off as the person jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUN, SHIERU?!" the person screamed in barely-understandable Japanese. Ciel got a better look at the person, only to realize that it was actually Tamaki Suoh.

"Tamaki-Senpai, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, breathing heavily as he put away the gun.

Tamaki switched back to English. "I was worried about you. Besides, I've noticed Hikaru acting weird lately, too."

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "What exactly have you noticed? Please, this is really important."

"Lately he'd randomly disappear and even miss some meetings. He's been acting ruder, started hanging out with Saske, and I'm worried about him. More than that, I'm worried about how it's affecting Kaoru…"

Ciel noticed the genuine worry in the president's voice. Tamaki may sometimes act like an airhead, but Ciel could tell that there was much more to the blonde than what meets the eye. What else could he possibly be hiding? Ciel decided that it wasn't important.

"Tamaki, I'm not actually a student," Ciel sighed, looking around. "I'm a detective sent by the Queen of England. The students going missing here in Ouran, I'm starting to think that Hikaru is to blame, and he knows that I'm looking for him. Michalis-Sensei is working with me, too. He's actually my butler, but I don't know where he is. Can you help me investigate? I believe I can trust you, Tamaki. You're not like the others. You have a second personality that no one knows, besides your dramatic side. We can get the rest of the club, too. I gotta finish this mission as soon as possible, and I can't do it alone."

Tamaki smiled, wrapping his arms around Ciel's shoulders. "Thank you, he whispered, his smile still evident.

Ciel froze, but patted him on the back. "No, thank _you_."

~Sebastian's POV~

Sebastian struggled against his bonds, his eyes glowing furiously red. Although he was human, Hikaru seemed equally angry, trying to twist his body to chew off the chains. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was all the way there after witnessing that.

"Does your doppelganger work with anyone…supernatural?" Sebastian asked, extending his nails to attempt piercing through the metal

"That Saske guy…I haven't seen him before until recently," Hikaru admitted, slumping against the wall. "He's easily the strongest guy around, not sure if that helps."

Sebastian thought about the student, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Could Saske also be a demon? If so, Ciel was in huge trouble.

The butler growled in his throat, despising his vulnerable state.

~Tamaki's POV~

Tamaki had to be completely honest, Ciel was possibly smarter than Kyoya. How did he figure him out so quickly? Perhaps this ability was the reason why he was serving the Queen.

Just as they were walking back to where the rest of the club was, Tamaki noticed Kyoya running towards them, his glasses askew, and his notebook missing.

Tamaki immediately assumed the worst. Kyoya never looked untidy. _Never._ "Kyoya? What's wrong with you?" he asked in Japanese, leaving Ciel watching Kyoya with a wide eye.

Kyoya was breathing heavily, his grey eyes wide as he lost his cool entirely. "It's Mori… Honey-Senpai is missing."


	15. Chapter 15 - Whip

~Hikaru's POV~

The only thing that Hikaru could think about was Kaoru, and how horrible he was being treated Saburo, the cruel man who posed as the devilish teen. If only he was stronger, if only he could have the power to save his darling brother…but much to Hikaru's chagrin, he seemed to be deemed as unworthy by whatever gods were out there.

All Hikaru ultimately wanted to do in life was explore the world, alongside Kaoru of course, as they stayed together forever. Now, those dreams of his seemed to be impossible, shattered into oblivion forever.

"AH! I hate this!" he suddenly screamed, slumping against the wall in defeat. "Why did this have to happen?! All I wanted was for everyone to be happy…"

Sebastian watched him, his expression blank. "You are aware that you won't be in here much longer, right? As soon as my master finds us, we'll be able to escape in no time, and you can return to your brother."

"Well, yeah, okay, but what about your master?" Hikaru retorted. "I mean, he's an easy target for Saburo now."

"Don't underestimate him." Sebastian refrained from speaking after that, leaving Hikaru even more pissed off.

Eventually, the door opened, and a hooded figure appeared. The figure was the same size as Hikaru, but was carrying a bag that seemed to be about the size of an elementary school child.

"Hello, brother, are you enjoying your company?" the figure asked, revealing himself as Saburo. He was grinning slyly, and appeared to be handling the package with delicacy.

"Let me out of here right now!" Hikaru demanded. "There is no need to do this!"

"Blah, blah, blah—tell me when I care," Saburo snapped, dropping the bag. The bag in question made a familiar noise as it fell to the ground.

"No… who do you have in there now?!" Hikaru growled.

"Oh, just more ransom. I'm trying to get a certain brat down here; he's getting in my way."

Sebastian, Hikaru noticed, was eyeing the bag warily. Was his master in there, or the person he thought?

"Ransom? That's a quite a pathetic reason," Sebastian stated, his red eyes seemed to be analyzing Saburo in depth. "Why not just take care of them straight on instead of making a bigger mess of yourself by kidnapping others? Even an idiot could figure that out."

"Shut up!" Saburo shouted, glaring at Sebastian. "You know nothing of my intentions! If I didn't have a separate plan in motion, I would have had Saske kill you already!"

"Hm? Why? Are you too weak to fight me, and you have to use a Shinigami to do all the dirty work for you? So much for your oh-so-amazing plan."

Saburo grunted, then dumped the person out of the bag. Not to Hikaru's surprise, it was Honey, the oldest yet smallest member of the Host Club.

Hikaru stared, wide-eyed. "That was a REALLY bad idea on your part, and you know it…"

"How else would I lure _him_ down here? I gotta get rid of him somehow, or else everything I've done up to this point will have been for absolutely nothing!" Saburo gave Hikaru and Sebastian the death stare, then pulled out a whip from the very same bag Honey was transported in. "Now, I believe this will be the perfect way to have my—ah, _revenge_…"

Saburo raised the whip, and fire seemed to be blazing in his amber eyes, the exact same colour as Hikaru's. Hikaru himself refused to stand for it. Honey was innocent, and also his friend.

"NO!" Hikaru screamed, and he launched himself at Honey, effectively knocking the unconscious Host Club member out of the way, only to find his own skin immediately sliced by the barbed ribbon.

"Damn you!" Saburo shouted, but continued to slap Hikaru with the whip, over and over again. "This is for taking everything from me! This is for Kaoru! This is for making Mom and Dad leave me on the streets! This is for taking my life away from me! We were meant to be triplets, Hikaru! But of course your—OUR PARENTS LOVED YOU TWO MORE, AND GAVE ME AWAY TO AUNTIE! The one who you guys never visited, all because she became homeless from losing her wealth before we were even born! I hate you, Hikaru! I HATE BOTH YOU AND KAORU, AND YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

~Sebastian's POV~

All Sebastian could do was watch as Hikaru was sliced apart by the whip. Blood was everywhere. Normally, he would've resolved the situation by now, but the enchanted chains prevented him from using his abilities. His hunger from lack of souls wasn't helping, either.

"Ah, what a childish brat," Sebastian commented, observing the scene before him. "Even more so than my master, in fact. You take out your childish anger from the past on the one not responsible, as if it'll fix whatever pain you went through as a toddler. Heh, humans _are_ quite interesting, indeed."

Saburo ceased whipping Hikaru, and dropped it with shaking hands. Hikaru, luckily, was still alive, though he was in a lot of obvious pain. Fresh blood seeped through his ripped up uniform, and the moans emanating from the teen didn't seem human.

"Saske…" Saburo hissed, pointing at Sebastian. "Forget the original plan. Subdue him NOW!"

Sebastian barely had time to turn around, when a death scythe poked straight through his stomach, and cinematic records began to fill the room…and Sebastian's mind.

~Tamaki's POV~

By the time Tamaki, Shieru, and Kyoya made it back to the Host Club, a majority of it was already mostly rubble. Mori, in angry panic from the loss of Honey, was gone on a rampage, and Tamaki partially blamed himself for the situation.

As the president of the club, Tamaki almost considered himself the 'father' of all the members. As a result of that, he was always very protective over everyone as well. In the moment that Tamaki took off to look for Shieru, Honey disappeared, and now Tamaki felt as though he failed in his 'fatherly' duties.

"Mori, stop this!" Tamaki shouted, as he looked around the room. Luckily, there were no customers, but he could see Kaoru chasing behind Mori frantically. "Calm down! If you're running around like this, we'll never find Honey!"

That was when Shieru suddenly screamed, and when Tamaki looked over, his eye was bleeding.


	16. Chapter 16 - Revenge

~Tamaki's POV~

"Oh, my God, Shieru!" Tamaki screamed, nearly frozen in place as he watched blood drop to the floor from inside Shieru's eyepatch. The boy was in obvious pain, shaking and trembling whilst breathing heavily. Gee, this guy's first week in Ouran has been pretty rough, a lot worse than what Tamaki went through before enrolling in the Japanese school.

"I-I'm fine," Shieru muttered, his teeth gritted together tightly. "Something must be wrong with Sebastian…I-I can feel it."

Tamaki didn't question him, but instead turned to Kyoya quickly. "Quick, try to get a map of the school. Are there any basements or secret rooms? Well, anything suspicious whatsoever?"

Kyoya nodded. "There is, behind Mister Kazama's bookshelf…that means that whoever captured Honey must be working with the Vice Principal."

Tamaki's eyes widened as he helped Shieru stand back up, who was still in a lot of pain. "So that means the whole school is in danger…" the president thought for a moment. "Alright, Shieru, we're gonna need your help to save the school, even if it means I have to carry you to that room!"

"Sebastian might be there too," Shieru muttered, wincing. "Come on, we have no time left to loose."

Kyoya called over Kaoru and Mori, claiming to know where Honey was, and the group dashed over to Mister Kazama's office.

~Saburo's POV~

Oh, how Saburo desperately loved the sweet taste of pure revenge. Watching Hikaru writhe on the floor in pain, who was staring in horror as cinematic records swarmed around Sebastian's helpless form, he finally felt as though he had won. After years of plotting this plan, of finally receiving what he deserves, everything was unfolding perfectly for him.

Well, except for one thing… the Queen's Guard Dog…

He had no idea that the legendary Ciel Phantomhive and his butler would appear, he would never have dreamed of it in a million years. Ciel was one of the greatest detectives in the world, a prodigy that could solve any case… of course with his butler at hand. Saburo believed that getting rid of the butler would get rid of the boy, but Saburo was no longer sure if that was the case.

As he tried to formulate a plan to get rid of the boy in a swift and easy manner, he heard a massive bang. Turning around quickly, his eyes widened as the host club burst inside… Ciel with a bleeding eye in the lead.

**A/N – I was originally going to add more to the chapter, but I'm out of time and I don't want chapters to be too long. Though, I think the next will be one of the best yet, so stay tuned! Thank you so much for enjoying the story, and leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Amateur

~Ciel's POV~

Ciel burst through the door, the Host Club directly behind him. However, the sight before him wasn't exactly what he expected. Saske stood behind Sebastian, wielding a weapon of some sorts. Sebastian appeared to be in obvious pain, cinematic records effectively paralyzing the black butler. Hikaru was sitting beside Honey, who was unconscious, with Hikaru himself looking badly injured. On the side, however, sitting in a chair, staring at the door in shock…was…Hikaru…

Ciel's eye widened in disbelief, as the other that was still bleeding was covered by some bandages. How…how could there possibly be two Hikaru's?

He finally came to a conclusion: The Hikaru that he previously interacted with was a fake one, the real one was trapped in the basement where Sebastian and Honey were later taken.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori shouted, dashing past the other as he ran straight for where Honey and Hikaru were. Honey appeared to be completely uninjured, unlike Hikaru, who looked as though he had gotten into a fight with barb-wire.

Ciel looked back at Kaoru, who was staring at the second Hikaru in shock. "You…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER, YOU FAKE!"

The Hikaru 2 stood up, glaring at Kaoru with pure hatred. "Like I told Hikaru, do you really think that _I'm_ the one to blame? It's YOUR fault that I was raised the way I was! Just because our parents hated me and dumped me, does not mean that what I'm doing is evil!"

Kaoru took a few steps forward, despite Tamaki and Kyoya's protests. "You…you're Saburo, aren't you?"

Hikaru 2, now named Saburo, took his chance to stare at Kaoru in disbelief. "How—how did you know?"

"Saburo, mom and dad never forgot about you. Trust me. They sent you away…because they knew that you would be dangerous when you grew up."

"SHUT UP!" Saburo screamed.

"You know it's true…you know it, but you're just too stupid to acknowledge it!"

"Saske!"

Faster than Ciel could register, a bulky figure materialized behind Kaoru. As quickly as it appeared, Kaoru was on the ground, his head bleeding just like Ciel's was earlier.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed, lunging to his brother. "YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!"

"I didn't, the Shinigami did," Saburo snapped. "Anyway, I suppose I should get to business." Saburo turned to Ciel, a smile identical to Kaoru's plastered on his face. "Congratulations, Shieru Fantomuhaivu, Lord Ciel Phantomhive…you have found me."

"A revenge plot designed to be disguised as a student kidnapping…by another student. I have to say, you didn't have the best method I've seen," Ciel retorted.

"You don't know anything about me," Saburo sneered.

"I know enough, thanks to Kaoru. For all I'm concerned, you're just a brat desperate for attention, foolishly attempting revenge by framing Hikaru for something you didn't do. Your biggest slip-up was that you didn't bother to learn how to act like Hikaru, you just acted on your own instinct and didn't plan ahead at all. You're nothing more than an amateur, and I have no regrets saying that."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter now. Besides, your butler is dying as we speak. You're wasting time."

"He's a bloody demon, he can't be killed just from a single stab of a death scythe."

"How much do you know about demons? Saske penetrated his heart, he's bleeding out as the records overwhelm him."

"Sebastian…this is an order, snap put of it!"

"He can't hear you…"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"YOU'RE DONE PHANTOMHIVE! You can't function without your butler; you are nothing without him! Ha, you think that you've won?"

The room suddenly went dark, and Ciel could hear Sebastian screaming from the other side of the room.

"Time for your punishment, Phantomhive…"


	18. Chapter 18 - Memories

~Sebastian's POV~

Memories seemed to be suffocating the demon, old visions from his past life he repressed as a human surfacing before him. He tried not to focus on them, the thoughts too painful for him to acknowledge. He saw images of his time in the demonic realm, his past masters, and even fond memories of the delicious souls he had the opportunity to devour.

Finally, it was as if the records were beginning to run out, the end of this movie of his life coming to an end. That is, until it stopped on a singular memory. It was placed before the time of being the servant of Ciel Phantomhive, in the year of 1880. By this time, Ciel was five, so Sebastian was confused as to what was so interesting about this time. Thinking back on it, Sebastian had _no_ memories of the short amount of time between being the servant of William Shakespeare and Ciel Phantomhive.

Out of pure curiosity, Sebastian focused on that one memory, the blank space within his record. It was as if the memory itself was burned away, charred and disintegrated into oblivion.

Sebastian could hear screams in the background, but none of them he could pick out. He felt his body stinging, despite it being numb, meaning that Ciel was in grave danger.

He desperately tried to break free from the records, wanting to save his master from whatever dangers were facing him. What if the boy was dying, and there was nothing that the demon could do? However, no matter how hard he struggled, he just couldn't break free from his nightmare.

As fear enveloped him as to what was beyond, Sebastian fell into the black abyss of the memory.

~Tamaki's POV~

Being tied up, lined up with fellow students, and gagged, was not _at all_ how Tamaki expected to be spending his day.

He, Shieru, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru were in a line, with two members still unconscious, and two potentially injured. Saburo stood before them, with Mister Michaelis writhing in visible agony in the background. Saske was there to, smiling at the work we had completed by binding us this way.

Shieru was visibly shaking, sweat pouring from his temples. Tamaki was sure the stress of potentially losing his butler was overwhelming, and knowing that there was nothing he could do was painful for the president of the club. Kyoya seemed suspiciously calm, possibly trying to make sense of the situation and come up with a plan. Mori seemed tense, although as always his face didn't reveal too much emotion. Hikaru looked angry yet terrified at the same time, glaring at Saburo with pure hatred brimming in his amber eyes. Honey and Kaoru appeared to be sleeping. It seemed that they had it the easiest of them all.

Saburo smiled cruelly, analyzing the line of seven before him. Tamaki was wondering what the others were thinking. Would they all be executed? Would some absurd miracle occur to save them from whatever was coming? Tamaki was almost completely sure that the latter was not going to happen.

"Now," Saburo exclaimed, grinning wider. "Which of you should be the first to suffer my wrath?"

~Sebastian's POV~

To Sebastian's surprise, beyond the black was Japan.

It looked somewhat similar to what it did now, with bright colours all around, a brilliant contrast from dull London. He wondered why he would have been brought here. He was never in Japan before. That is, he didn't think he was.

He took a look around, and noticed a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Curious yet again, he followed it, wary of his surroundings.

Turning a corner, the sight managed to make even the near-emotionless demon stop in his tracks.

A small red-haired boy, probably a similar age to Ciel, was standing in front of a tall man dressed in black. Upon further inspection, Sebastian made a conclusion.

The boy was Saburo. The man…was…Sebastian…


	19. Chapter 19 - Blood

~Sebastian's POV~

"Who are you?" the boy, Saburo, asked, his face stern and emotionless.

"Does it matter?" the demon asked. Sebastian knew why: at the time, he didn't have a master…or a proper name understandable for human tongue for that matter. So, at that moment he must have decided to avoid the question entirely.

"S'pose," Saburo asked. "Why are you here?"

"You have summoned me," the memory Sebastian answered. "You can ask anything from me…with a price, that is."

"What's the price?"

"Well…the normal bargain I offer may not apply. You aren't the right one to fulfill my unique tastes," the demon smiled, licking his lip as he felt agonizing hunger surge through him. "However, I will do one thing for you, pathetic human. The price shall not be your soul, but instead a curse. At the moment when you're about to achieve full victory, your empire shall crumble. It will be impossible for you to succeed in your ultimate goal, no matter how hard you may struggle and cling to the remains of your triumph. Your recklessness shall be your downfall. Do you understand these terms?"

Saburo sneered. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? Besides, I don't believe in curses…I accept your terms."

Sebastian grinned, as feathers began to rain from seemingly nothing and his eyes gleamed a deep blood red colour. "As you wish, human, now, what is it you desire?"

Saburo thought for a moment, the gears spinning in his head like clockwork. "I desire power. I want the ability to be able to have revenge on my brothers, and want the power to torture them and allow them to feel my wrath!"

Sebastian snickered, amazed at how foolish some humans could be. "As you wish…"

The real Sebastian, who was watching this memory, hand his hand over his mouth. Did this seriously happen? Why couldn't he remember anything about this? He simply stared as black feathers began to fall from the sky like rain.

~Ciel's POV~

All Ciel could do was close his eyes and scream Sebastian's name as Saburo walked in front of the line of victims. Only one thing seemed to be certain: someone was most likely going to die during this.

"Now, this is quite a difficult decision!" Saburo smiled, his eyes dancing with madness. "Kaoru and Hikaru will be spared…for now. I have my own plan for them. However, the rest of you are fair game, you attempted to ruin my plan. And for that, one of you will pay the price while the rest watch."

He spun on his heel, stopping in front of Ciel. "Considering that _you_ were the one who ruined it all, I think you're the perfect candidate. If you never came here and meddled, I would have gotten away with this. So, now it's time for your punishment. Saske…kill him.

Saske smiled. "As you wish, master."

Saske stepped in front of Ciel, and sliced across his stomach with the death scythe as hallucinations of the cult overwhelmed Ciel.

~Tamaki's POV~

Tamaki seemed to be frozen in shock as the blade cut its way through Ciel, it was a deep cut, and the scream that pierced his ears was painful to listen to. He could almost feel the absolute agony Ciel was going through, and the president simply wouldn't stand for one of the host club members, even new ones, being hurt in any way.

Just before Saske could hit him again, Tamaki jumped in front of it, causing the blade to slice across his chest.

As blood blossomed across his uniform, all he could think about was wondering why he was smiling, while the other members were screeching.

**A/N – Short note—to those of you asking me questions on my fanfics: if you aren't signed in, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOU. Thank you :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Scream

**A/N – Quick note that this fanfic will soon be ending within the next few chapters. However, there will be a spinoff sequel (which guest stars Haruhi), and possibly even a whole separate one of Saburo's life before all of this. To be notified when these fanfics are released, make sure to follow me!**

~Hikaru's POV~

Hikaru never hated his life any more than he did at that very moment. Kaoru and Honey were unconscious, and Ciel and Tamaki were just stabbed. Perfect, who's next for this torture fest! What will happen next? Someone getting beheaded? At this point, Hikaru wouldn't have been one bit surprised if that were to happen.

Kaoru made a slight groan as bloodcurdling screams sprouted from various people in the room, along with the maniacal laughter of Saburo the personified devil himself. Hikaru was completely horrified. Oh, how he had hoped that it would be just him being tortured down here, with everyone else, including the newcomers, being relatively left alone. But no, of course not. Hell just had to commence for him.

Or maybe he was already beaten to death, and this was his hell?

Damn, Lucifer is cruel.

Hikaru looked down at Kaoru, who was on his lap, and held him close. "Don't wake up yet, brother. You don't need to see any of this—" He could barely continue as tears streamed down his face.

Hikaru was then snapped out of his daze as a single world sliced through the hailstorm of screams:

"SEBASTIAN!"

~Sebastian's POV~

Within the black, all Sebastian could hear was screaming. Not multiple, just one singular, individual scream. The demon could recognize it from anywhere: his master.

Sebastian began to struggle even more against the blackness that consumed him. He could feel the very pain that his master felt at that very moment, he could feel the blood flowing from him.

His master was dying, and Sebastian was completely helpless to save him. Would this seriously mark the end of his contract? A complete fail? A soul taken by that Shinigami?

Not on his watch.

He focused on it. The very agony of his master. Willing it to drag him into the realm of the living humans.

Finally. He could see it. Light.

Sebastian thrust his hand ahead of him, ignoring his own pain that he felt. He had to save his master, even if he did have past ties with Saburo.

Would his freedom be the very cause of Saburo's failure? Only one way to find out.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next will be the battle to tell who shall be the victor. Will Saburo push through his curse? Will Tamaki survive? Will Hikaru and Kaoru make it through this? Find out!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Scythe

~Sebastian's POV~

When Sebastian emerged into the realm of reality once again, he knew that there was no time to assess the damage done to his master or the others. Before he could do anything, he had to kill the grim reaper, or Shinigami as the host club called it. Afterwards, would be the downfall of Saburo Hitachiin.

Sebastian faced Saske, who had wide eyes. However, he quickly recovered from his shock.

"Disgusting demon," he grumbled. "So, not content with the viewing of your cinematics? No one has ever been known to be able to break their records like that, meaning that you're strong. However," he paused, as he raised his death scythe. "I'm stronger."

"Stronger than you can imagine," Sebastian said tightly, and saw Ciel glance at him sideways.

Saske began to laugh hardly, clutching his stomach. "You fool, you stupid little fool!" he stopped laughing, and looked up at Sebastian with a crazed look in his eye. "You'll never know strength ever again after I'm done with you."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel, who was pale with his forehead beaded with sweat. They made eye contact, and Ciel nodded.

It was official. The battle was on, and Sebastian was to win at all costs.

~Ciel's POV~

While Saburo was distracted by watching Sebastian and Saske, Ciel slid his way over to Tamaki, who looked extremely frail in the low lighting. His eyes were glassy, and shaky breaths rattled from his chest.

"You're gonna make it, Senpai," Ciel whispered, pressing his hands down on the wound in an attempt to slow the flow of blood. "I won't let you die this way…you shouldn't have tried to protect me!"

"I had to," Tamaki whispered, chuckling slightly. "You seem so…_lonely_. I don't know you that well, but there's definitely something different about you. I don't care if you consider our friendship as fake, I still consider you a good person, Shieru. Yes, I'll survive. We both will."

Ciel felt relief at Tamaki's positivity, even in the dire situation they were in. He definitely felt as if Tamaki was not to be underestimated from now on.

~Sebastian's POV~

Saske continually swung his scythe around like a madman, with Sebastian dodging with graceful ease. His moves were so overly predictable; it was almost too pathetic to watch. The Shinigami took another swing, and Sebastian black flipped out of the way, followed by a solid quick kick behind the legs to knock him down. The death scythe slid out of Saske's hands, and Sebastian picked it up and stood over the grim reaper with a large smile.

"Oh dear, defeated already? You grim reaper's truly aren't designed for combat," Sebastian grinned, and slow began slicing Saske's skin with the scythe. "Well, I suppose it was your fault foe engaging me in battle. Besides, you're meant to collect souls, not murder demons! Unless you count stealing our souls that is."

Saske growled at him. "This…isn't…over."

"And what do you mean by…" Sebastian didn't get to finish, as a gunshot penetrated the air around them.


End file.
